vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Armor Model 8= |-|Armor Model 9= |-|Hulk Buster= |-|Armor Model 45= |-|Armor Model 51= Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C | 4-B | High 6-A | 4-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist |-|Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Fights Captain America Hand-to-Hand), Flight, Technology Manipulation (Remotely hijacks a satellite and a cell network. Suit has built-in neurokinetic technologywhich responds to his thoughts), Hacking, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Ray. Can absorb cosmic rays), Duplication (Clones Thor and James Rhodes), Limited Power Nullification (Via Zero-Point Energy Bubbles and Neutrino Rays), Transformation, Regeneration (High-Low [Grows entire organs in moments and jump-starts his own heart], High-Mid for his armors by mentally reassembling them after they have been blown to pieces), Paralysis Inducement (Sonics emit a frequency that puts the human brain into shutdown, taking out a wide variety of superheroes), Resurrection (Resuscitates Crimson Dynamo and Extremis means the armor can only be used by Tony, as it is jacked into him on a genetic level), Shapeshifting (Hologram masking allows Iron Man to disguise himself), Information Manipulation (Channels data, emergency signals, and satellite reconnaissance from every law enforcement, military and intelligence service in the world directly into his head. Extremis allows Tony Stark to process information at light speed on a certain level, but is still limited to normal thought processes in others. He also has enhanced endurance, restorative ability, and motor functions. Easily goes through people’s records.), Summoning (Summons the armor remotely), Shock and Heat Manipulation Absorption (Can absorb heat to add to his own power source. Absorbs some of a bomb's shockwave into his own power source), Fire Manipulation (Fires heat blasts. Incinerates a building), Status Effect Inducement (Shown here. Shown here), Heat Manipulation (Generates a heat ray from his suit, and again, and again, and again), Acid Manipulation (Shoots acid from his suit.), Light Manipulation (Shoots a laser beam from his chestplate. Shoots another laser. Creates a strobe effect. Has solid-light concussors. Reflects light and utilizes lightbending for stealth as well as holograms. Temporarily blinds several foes with a high-intensity light burst), Sleep Manipulation (Uses tranquilizer gas. Utilizes sleep gas in a large area.), Surface Scaling (Has magnetic attraction plates in his armor. Can cling to any metal surface reasonably and has several instances of doing so), Information Analysis (Is constantly scanning the air for particle content and is always scanning an interstellar radar. Uses a sonic pulse to map out an area. Is capable of analyzing Doom's armor.), Metal Manipulation (Uses a titanium foam. Scans Ultimo's suit with a probe), Absolute Zero (Creates a cold-snapand blasts absolute zero at a foe.), Deconstruction (Uses electromagnetic pulses to pull apart a large machine and specialized rays to dissolve components. Deconstructs primary energy fields of a foe), limited Vibration Manipulation (Vibrates the ground with beams and blocks nerve signals with vibrations. Blasts holophonic sound waves at foes and incaps Captain America with sound waves), limited Blood Manipulation (Spins a person mid-air by their iron content and repels someone via the same process), Poison Manipulation (Shoots chemicals that spontaneously combust. Creates a cloud of nanobots to shut down someone's lungs. Creates a gas that incaps Silver Surfer), Matter Manipulation (Can cut matter with repulsors and utilize atomic particles to shear matter. Restores a melted person's cohesive bonds.), limited Teleportation (Teleports a short distance and does so again and again.), Preparation (Booby traps his armor), Stealth Mastery (Suit blocks detection. Has a camouflage mode and can block Spider-Sense as well as replicate it, suddenly appears in the midst of enemies. Stealth suit strikes in the dark. Bends light to become invisible), Explosion Generation (Creates a large explosion. Launches several missiles. Releases micro-bombs that destroy missiles), Smoke Manipulation (Smokescreen bombs), Attack Reflection (Creates a barrier that deflects debris), Plasma Manipulation (Creates a plasma discharge), Self-Destruction (Suit blows up remotely), Intangibility (Makes War Machine armor that can phase through objects), Magic (Launches a magical blast with Doctor Doom's guidance), Data Manipulation (Rewires an old cell phone into a virtual reality system), Biological Manipulation (Upgrades a human's metabolism and IQ), Pain Manipulation (Bypasses skin to trigger the nerves to induce maximum pain), Gravity Manipulation (Increases gravity's effect upon a person. Creates an anti-gravtiy machine which can lift a building or a mountain, and makes a polarizer that can lift any metal object of any weight), possibly limited Transmutation (Chemically alters flame into an ice block), Portal Creation (Has a device which can tear open a portal to the Negative Zone), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Has a miniature nuke which implodes into a black hole and dissipates into Hawking Radiation), Energy Absorption (Invented a power drainer strong enough to take out Sentry), Vehicular Mastery (Intuitively knows how to control a pre-programmed car), limited Time Manipulation (Created a time transposer to shunt people out of time), Time Travel (Has a functioning time machine), Precognition (Creates a probability field with Scarlet Witch to predict most-likely future outcomes), Damage Reduction (Has spheres that absorb explosions harmlessly), Transformation Negation (Reverses Grey Gargoyle's transformation), Corruption Negation (Creates an enervator which can nullify harmful energies, and successfully reverts Happy Hogan to normal), Empathic Manipulation (Calms Bruce Banner with sound waves), Acupuncture (Knows nerve jabs), limited Density Manipulation (Decreases density with a centrifuge), limited Telepathy (Creates a neural transmitter which enables anyone wearing them to communicate mentally), limited Memory Manipulation (Created a memory inducer to probe minds as well as a memory extractor to pull out memories, creates stations which let him treat his own mind as an external drive, and creates a machine that entirely wipes memories), Camouflage (Reflects light to make it harder to see his suit, bends light to become invisible, bends light to form a holographic image around his suit. Has a general camouflage mode) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Information Manipulation (Shown right here and here), limited Resistance to Dream Manipulation (Shown here), limited Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here), limited Resistance to Resistance to Acid (Shown here), Electricity, Information Analysis (Information Analysis (Shown here), Radiation, Telepathy (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here), Heat, Cold, Magnetic, Nanotechnology (Impenetrable by nanomist), Precognition (Shown here), Hacking (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here. Shown here), Poison Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here), Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Shown here), Mind Manipulation Psychic dampeners shield from Xavier's mind scans. Shown here. Shown here), Energy Absorption (Shown here), Illusions (Shown here), Transmutation (Shown here), Absolute Zero (Shown here), Sound and Phasing attacks Attack Potency: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Solar System level (Briefly fought against Worldbreaker Hulk) | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level (Should be comparable if not superior to all his previous armors, such as Model 50, which one-shotted the Hulkbuster, Model 40, that managed to make The Hulk scream in pain, and Model 31, which stomped She-Hulk) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (He performed the feat in an older model) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed (Can travel to the Moon within a picosecond, as this armor is designed for intergalactic space travel) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Solar System level (Can withstand attacks from the Hulk) | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (With Extremis, this means practically never) Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of tens of kilometers to planetary. Standard Equipment: Various armors Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius level intellect. Designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world-renowned businessman, skilled battle tactician and strategist, decades of combat experience against lots of different types of enemies. Supergenius with the Extremis enhancements that allow him to process information at a much faster rate than a normal human. Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: R.T. node: Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user. The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. Nick Fury's Intel classified him as power level 9. *'Energy Emanation:' The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. *'Electrical Fields Detection:' As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. *'Magnetic Force-Field:' The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. *'Levitation:' The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. Psychic Shield: Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive. Crystallized Iron Armor: His armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nanotubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. The suit's shielding is even capable of resisting a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, and magic. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geothermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge and can also be used for strength augmentation. Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjusted for a larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts (like the Mark 3) to the beams in the high petawatt region, as seen with the Mark 27 (with assistance from outside sources). The latest version, the Mark IVa, was introduced with the Iron Man Armor Model 41, featuring a red color. *'Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Rays:' A modified version of the Repulsor Ray for the Model 51, capable of damaging beings that can become intangible or use phasing. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Tri-beam:' This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. *'Multibeam:' As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. *'Pentabeam:' The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *'Omnibeam:' Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields and targeting lasers Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Energy Blade: Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. Sonics: High-Frequency sonic signals that can be used to disorient or stun targets. Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. Hypervelocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, this can result in a complete system failure for the armor. Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Telepathic Microscopic Tasers: Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. Telepathy Inhibitor: Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Zero-point Energy Bubbles: Tony can temporarily neutralize the energy of his opponent by surrounding him/her in an zero-point energy field. This can be applied in magical beings. Neutrino Ray: A concentrated stream of sterile neutrinos that emit dark radiation, capable of counteracting radiation-based powers even against the likes of Hyperion. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Armor Model 8 | Armor Model 9 | Hulk Buster (Armor Model 36) | Armor Model 45 | Model Prime (Armor Model 51) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Armored Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Orphans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Billionaires Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Radiation Users Category:Hackers Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acid Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Metal Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Pain Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Density Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4